Aurorenduett
by Flanagan
Summary: Ein junger Mensch gewinnt bei einem Preisausschreiben der "Hexenwoche" ein Praktikum als Auror im Zaubereiministerium. Kaffekochen, Hemden bügeln und Fenster putzen stehen auf dem Programm. Doch als es zu einem Anschlag auf das Ministerium kommt, bekommt
1. 1 - Der Neue

Vorwarnung des Autoren: Dieses wird mein erster Roman. Tut mir leid, wenn ich z.B. Copyrights verletze oder Ideen bei bekannten Witzen oder bei Käptn Blaubär klaue, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Was ich trotzdem noch erwähnen möchte: Einige Begriffe gehören Joanne K. Rowling, auch wenn ich die meisten Charaktere wie z.B. den Helden der Geschichte selbst eingeführt habe. Das wisst ihr aber sicher alles selber, sorry, ich wollt mich nur ( in meiner Lage als fanfiction.net-Neuling) lieber an die Traditionen halten und das alles zu Beginn der Geschichte vermerken. Ich tu´s auch nie wieder.

Also, die Geschichte heißt

Aurorenduett

Kapitel 1 - Der Neue

(Ach so ; was ich vielleicht noch kurz sagen sollte : Erzählt wird das Ganze aus der Sicht des jungen Herbert Harmcharm ...Licht aus, Film ab !)

Es war wohl ein ganz normaler Tag im Zaubereiministerium. Sämtliche wichtigen und weniger wichtigen Abgeordneten diskutierten über die Einführung eines Tierschutzgesetzes und das Haus stand Kopf ( was man durchaus wörtlich nehmen kann ) .  
"Hundsgemein ! Diese Ratte !" , konnte ich bereits von draußen durch die geöffneten Fenster im zweiten Stockwerk hören. Andere Stimmen riefen laut durcheinander, ich hörte "Sie spinnen wohl !" , "Rindvieh ! und "Sie Quacksalber ! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung !" und freute mich gleich natürlich um so mehr auf meinen ersten Arbeitstag.  
Ich trat durch die Tür mit der Aufschrift "Hier ist die Tür - Wer durch die Fenster fliegt, der fliegt !" und landete in einem recht langweiligen Raum. Die meisten Menschen hier trugen braune Umhänge und sofort schämte ich mich für meinen weißen Pullover, den mir meine Eltern vor einigen Jahren zu Weihnachten schenkten und den ich seitdem nur noch zum Waschen ausgezogen habe. In der Schule konnte man mit seiner Kleidung ruhig mal aus der Reihe fallen - aber dies hier war mein erster Arbeitstag, von dem vielleicht viel mehr abhing als ich erwartet hatte ... aber das wurde mir natürlich erst bewusst, als ich schon im Zaubereiministerium angekommen war !  
Da musste ich wohl durch. Also trat ich an den Schreibtisch mit dem Schildchen "Information - Guten Tag , Kommen Sie zur Sache !", hinter dem eine ältere Dame mit einem Spiegel saß. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben hinter diesem Schreibtisch verbracht.  
"Guten Morgen", begann ich schüchtern, "Ich bin als Praktikant für die Aurorenabteilung angemeldet, ähh, könnten Sie mir sagen wo ..."  
"Zweiter Stock, Dritte Tür links, Viel Glück !"  
"Ähh , ja , gut , danke ..."  
"Sämtliche weniger wichtigen Abgeordneten sind gerade im zweiten Stock in einer ganz wichtigen Versammlung, darunter ihr neuer Boss, Mr. Bolls . Platzen Sie einfach herein, die haben sowieso nichts zu tun. Sie sollten sich aber ducken wenn sich die Tür öffnet. Manchmal fliegt einem ein Stuhl entgegen."  
Die alte Dame hörte sich an, als hätte sie die Verhaltensweisen der Minister schon Jahrhunderte lang studiert, was der Wahrheit näher kommt, als ich damals ahnte. Sie kannte sich hervorragend aus. Ich dagegen war noch nie hier gewesen.   
Daher fragte ich vorsichtig: "Welche Treppe bringt mich denn in den zweiten Stock ?"  
"Die, die dort auf sie wartet.", stöhnte sie und wandte sich endgültig wieder ihrem Spiegel zu, der schon ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere wechselte.  
Ich trat also einfach mal auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe neben mir, die wohl extra auf mich gewartet hatte; denn kaum stand ich darauf, wurde ich aufwärts befördert.  
"Willkommen an Bord , ich bin Treppe Nummer 3.", wurde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben von einer Treppe begrüßt.  
"Wow, die Treppen können sprechen ?", wunderte ich mich.  
"Wow, die Praktikanten können denken ?"  
"Du weißt, das ich Praktikant bin ?"  
"Glauben Sie, ich habe eben die Ohren verschlossen, als Sie mit der Alten geredet hast ?"  
"Ach so. Ist heute mein erster Tag hier. Ich kenn´ den Laden noch nicht so gut wie du..."  
"Na, das macht nichts - bleiben wir doch beim Sie - ich bin auch erst ein paar Wochen hier. Nach einer Zeit gewöhnt man sich an die rauhen Sitten in diesem Schuppen. Aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf - gehen Sie Treppe Nummer 6 aus dem Weg ! Der wird von Tag zu Tag sonderbarer - stellen Sie sich vor : Gestern hat er sich mit dem Fahrstuhl über sein Rheuma unterhalten !"  
Dieses war wirklich das sonderbarste Gebäude, das ich je betreten hatte.  
"Dieses ist wirklich das sonderbarste Gebäude, das ich je betreten habe ."  
"Ja, ja, schon möglich. Man muss sich halt an gewisse Regeln halten, um hier zu überleben. So, hier wären wir : Zweiter Stock . Viel Glück als Auror ! Sie scheinen mir der richtige Mann dafür zu sein. Und noch was : Meiden Sie Nummer 9 - die denkt immer nur an das eine..."  
Damit setzte mich Nummer 3 wieder auf dem Boden ab und schwirrte in einem für eine Treppe erstaunlich flotten Tempo gen Erdgeschoß.   
Ich schaute mich um. Ich stand in einem Flur mit sehr vielen Türen, und wäre da nicht der Lärm hinter der Tür am rechten Ende des Ganges gewesen, hätte ich den Versammlungsraum wohl nie gefunden ; naja, vielleicht hätte mir das Schild "Raum 27 : Versammlungsraum" auch weitergeholfen ...  
Eine junge Dame stand mit zusammengekniffenem Gesichtsausdruck nahe der Tür und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Ich sprach sie an.  
"Guten Tag ! Ich bin Herbert Harmcharm , der neue Praktikant ", rief ich, so laut, dass man es noch über dem Geschrei hinter Tür 27 hören konnte.  
Im Gegensatz zu der Alten vom Empfangsflur im Erdgeschoß schaute mich die Dame sofort freundlich an - was zum Teil daran lag, dass sie ein wenig Lippenlesen musste, um zu verstehen, was ich gesagt hatte.  
"Guten Tag ! Ich bin Mrs. Fione, die Sekretärin. Kann ich Ihnen helfen ?", fragte sie mit einer lautstärkengeprobten Stimme.  
"Ich wollte zu Mr. Bolls, man sagte mir er sei im Versammlungsraum."   
Sie schaute mich fragend an.   
"MR BOLLS ! - VERSAMMLUNGSRAUM !", schrie ich, und diesmal verstand sie mich. "Wollen Sie dort wirklich hinein ?"   
Ich nickte.  
"Gut.", seufzte sie. "Vorsicht - ich öffne jetzt die Tür ..."  
Ich machte mich bereit, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Drinnen wurde noch lauter geschrien .   
Die Tür öffnete sich und -  
schloß sich wieder.  
"Moment !", antwortete Mrs. Fione auf meinen verständnislosen Blick. "Jemand hat die Tür blockiert."  
Sie griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, das ich natürlich nicht verstehen konnte. Von drinnen hörte ich gerade eine erregte Stimme schreien "Besetzt ! Und wer die Tür zerstört, wird gelyncht !", als die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in den Raum flog und auf einem länglichen Tisch landete.   
Die etwa 40 Personen mit hochroten Köpfen und rauchenden Zauberstäben, die um den Tisch herumsaßen, waren schlagartig still. Alles schaute nun zur Tür und im nächsten Augenblick auf mich.  
Scheiße, dachte ich, das bedeutet : Klo putzen !   
Doch Mrs. Fione blieb ganz ruhig .  
"Meine Herren !", sagte sie. "Ich möchte Ihnen Mr. Harmcharm vorstellen. Er ist der neue Skla - ääh - Praktikant."  
Das Blut lief mir schon ins Gesicht.  
Ich spürte, dass ich nun etwas sagen müsste. Etwas Intelligentes. Etwas Eindrucksvolles. Etwas Cooles. Ein Mann, ein Wort.  
Und so grinste ich freundlich in die Runde, nickte einmal mit dem Kopf und grüßte höflich : "Ääääähmm - Tachchen !"  
Eine Pause trat ein.   
Dann brach ein Gelächter aus, wie ich es selten gehört habe.  
Zuletzt beim 0:270 der Chudley Cannons gegen die Wimbourner Wespen.   
Ich hätte nie gedacht, das diese Menschen noch lauter Lachen konnten als sie ohnehin schon diskutierten. Sie kringelten sich und wo sie sich eben noch fast geschlagen hatten, lagen sie sich nun kreischend in den Armen.   
Was gab es Lustiges ? Hatte ich etwas im Haar ? Oder war es mein weißer Pullover ?   
Gleich zu Beginn hatte ich mein gesamtes neues Kollegium unter den Tisch gegrüßt.   
Aber wir fangen alle klein an. Und ich werde trotzdem ein Auror.

Als sich die Gesellschaft wieder beruhigt hatte, kam mir ein großer, eigentlich riesiger Mann entgegen und zeigte auf mich mit seinem muskelbepackten Arm .   
"Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört", grunzte er, "Sie Sie derjenige, der ein Praktikum im Preisausschreiben der Hexenwoche gewonnen hat ! Ich hatte eigentlich eine Frau erwartet !?".  
"Ähmm, ja," entgegete ich verlegen, "aber die Hexenwoche gehörte meiner Mutter und sie hat mich auch angemeldet und eigentlich wollte ich garni-"  
"Das interessiert mich nicht !", unterbrach er grob. "Ich bin dein Boss für die nächsten 14 Tage, Mr. Bolls, sie haben schon von mir gehört, nehme ich an ?"  
Nein, das hatte ich nicht.  
"Ja, das habe ich. "  
Mit ernster Miene und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Natürlich habe ich von Ihnen gehört. Wer hat das nicht ? Mr. Bolls ! Wer den nicht kennt, hat die Welt verpennt, haha !"   
Vielleicht sollte ich nicht ganz so dick auftragen.   
Doch Mr. Bolls reagierte ganz wie erwartet:   
"Danke, sehe ich ganz genauso. Aber künftig kein Schmeicheln mehr. Ich mag keine Schleimer !".  
Natürlich.  
"Ich bin mit dieser Konferenz fertig" , sprach er weiter und meinte dann zu den anderen Ministern, die um den Tisch saßen und still zugehört hatten: "Ich denke, Sie werden auch ohne mich klarkommen, meine Herren. Ich werde Herrn - ähhh"  
"Harmcharm", half ich ihm.  
"Jaja , ich werde den Praktikanten nun einweisen. Poppins, bringen Sie mir meinen Mantel.".  
Ein junger Mann sprang auf und brachte Mr. Bolls seinen Mantel, der an der Garderobe an der Wand, nicht weit von uns, hing. "Bitte sehr, Boss".  
"Gut gemacht, Poppins", lobte Bolls, ohne Poppins anzuschauen, "Weiter so, Poppins, nur weiter so !".  
Bolls ging zu der Wandöffnung, wo kurz vorher noch eine Tür gewesen war.   
"Folgen Sie mir, Charmharm, ich zeigen Ihnen mein Büro.".  
Ich folgte ihm durch die Wand.   
Er ging quer durch den Flur und schritt auf eine Tür am anderen Ende zu, auf dessen Schild "AURORENABTEILUNG" stand. Darunter war ein weiteres Schild in Handschrift angebracht:  
"ZUTRITT NUR IN GEBÜCKTER HALTUNG", las ich. Bolls las es auch.  
"Wieder mal ein dämlicher Scherz von Hawkins. Alter Tunichtgut ! Irgendwann werde ich ihn dabei erwischen und dann fliegt er hochkant hier raus - ohne Besen !".  
Ich lachte still in mich hinein. Dies scheint ja eine sehr unterhaltsame Arbeitsstelle zu sein. Da habe ich es garnicht so schlecht getroffen. Ob Hawkins ein Auror war ?  
Wir traten in ein großes Büro, in dem mehrere Schreibtische standen. An der linken Wand war ein riesiges Fenster, rechts führte eine Tür in einen weiteren Raum, ein Schild gab es nicht.  
Bolls zeigte auf den größten Schreibtisch im Raum, der in der Mitte stand.  
"Hier arbeite ich,", sagte er, als ob ich mir das nicht längst hätte denken können. "Dort haben Sie nichts zu suchen."  
Er ging weiter zu einem kleinen windschiefen Tischlein direkt daneben, aber an der Wand. Darauf lagen viele Ordner und Papiere, die allesamt geordnet und sauber gestapelt waren.  
"Dieser Arbeitstisch gehört Poppins", erklärte Bolls. Auch das hatte ich mir schon gedacht.   
"Dieser unaufgeräumte hier-" er zeigte auf einen Schreibtisch auf dem schmutzige Tassen, Bonbonpapiere und viele Akten lose herumlagen "-an dem arbeitet Hawkins. So etwas ist nicht erwünscht. Wenn der Alte nicht so einen Narren an Hawkins gefressen hätte, hätte ich ihn längst rausgeschmissen. Aber ich darf nicht."  
Er schien aus meinem hämischen Blick Erstaunen interpretiert zu haben, denn er belehrte mich: "Nein, bilden Sie sich nicht ein, ich dürfte alles tun, nur weil ich so erfolgreich bin. Ich habe auch meine Vorgesetzten.".  
Bolls zeigte nun auf einen Schreibtisch am Fenster, auf dem nur wenige Blatt Papier und ein paar Stifte lagen.   
"Dies ist ihr Arbeitsplatz für die nächsten 2 Wochen."  
Das sah ja schon einmal nicht so schlecht aus. Hier ließ es sich arbeiten !  
"Das sieht nett aus, vielen Dank!"   
Ich schaute mich um.  
"Was werden denn meine Aufgaben sein ?"  
Bolls zögerte. "Ach; so das übliche ... immerhin sind Sie hier als Praktikant bei den Auroren..." Das hörte sich doch gut an ! "Also, als erstes können Sie Akten ordnen, um Punkt 12 Uhr dürfen Sie Essen besorgen, das Fenster müßte geputzt werden und heute abend ist eine weitere unwichtige Versammlung, zu der ich gehen muss. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie sich bereit erklären würden, meinen Mantel zu bügeln, vielen Dank, hier ist er, ein Bügelbrett bekommen Sie unten in der Muggelabteilung. So ich muss dann mal wieder. Wichtiges Treffen. Alles klar soweit ?"  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dabei hätte ich es wissen müssen: Nüchtern betrachtet war dieses Praktikum nicht als dämliche Plackerei.   
"Ja.", seufzte ich, doch Bolls war schon durch die Tür verschwunden.   
Nach einem kleinen Moment der Besinnung begann ich, die Akten auf einem Wühltisch in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes alphabetisch zu ordnen. Einen Zauber dafür kannte ich leider nicht, also brauchte ich bis in den frühen Nachmittag, um alles abzuarbeiten. Zwischendurch kamen meine Kollegen mal herein, Bolls war nach ein paar Minuten immer wieder gegangen, Poppins lief ihm meist hinterher und Hawkins bekam ich nicht zu sehen. Ein junger kräftig aussehender Mann kam gegen Mittag und stellte sich mir höflich als Reggie Springer vor, er blieb fast den ganzen Nachmittag im Büro und schrieb irgendwelche Berichte, die mich nicht weiter interessierten.   
Gegen 11 Uhr 30 ging ich auf Bolls Befehl hin zur nächsten Pommesbude, die immerhin 5 Minuten zu Fuß entfernt war und brachte der ganzen Abteilung fettiges Essen. Offenbar war es normal, die Praktikanten mittags loszuschicken, denn auf meinem Weg auf dem Gebäude heraus traf ich ein paar Angestellter anderer Abteilungen, die ohne ein weiteres Wort gleich auch eine Currywurst bei mir bestellten. Ich musste mir die Wünsche aufschreiben, um nichts zu vergessen.  
Als ich dann auch mit den Akten fertig war, gab Poppins mir einen Eimer und einen Lappen in die Hand und ich durfte erst einmal das Fenster wischen. Ebenfalls kein schöner Job, aber er musste getan werden. Vielleicht würde ich ja nach einer kurzen Belastbarkeitsprobe am nächsten Tag dann richtige Aurorenarbeit zu tun bekommen. Vielleicht dürfte ich mit einem Partner mit den Besen zu irgendwelchen Einsatzorten fliegen, Verbrecher verhaften und Gedächtnisse löschen. Vielleicht bekam ich einen stärkeren Zauberstab, einen von der Sorte, die sämtliche Auroren dieses Landes zur Ausführung stärkerer Zaubersprüche bekamen. Ich habe einen Traum...

.....Ich drehe meine Runden über London, meine Adleraugen hinter den dunklen Gläsern der Sonnenbrille wachen über den Dächern der Stadt. Mein Partner Johnny John und ich haben einen Auftrag. Von oberster Stelle: Fudge persönlich hat Mr. Bolls gebeten, nur seine besten Agenten mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Da zögert Bolls natürlich nicht lange: "Unser Bester - Das ist Herb !" - "Nicht doch, Bolli...", sage ich zu ihm, "...ich werde noch ganz rot - "   
Doch meine Ehre gebietet mir natürlich, diesen gefährlichen Auftrag anzunehmen. "Denk nur mal an die Schlagzeilen, die du wieder bekommen wirst !", will Bolls mich aufmuntern, doch ich lasse ihn eiskalt abblitzen: "Es geht mir nicht um lächerliche Seiten mit meinen Bildern im Tagespropheten, Bolli, das solltest du wissen !" - "Entschuldige bitte, es tut mir aufrichtig leid." - "Na gut, ich verzeihe dir. Und ich werde den Auftrag annehmen. Ich fliege gleich mal los." Er ruft mir hinterher: "Willst du denn garnicht wissen, worum es geht ?". Ich stöhne. Er lernt es einfach nicht. Aber ich bin noch einmal gnädig und mache ihn nicht vor seinen Kollegen zur Sau. "Nein, Bolli, ich fliege einfach mal hin und dann sehe ich ja, welche Gefahr auf mich lauert. Wie immer." Ich mache das eigentlich immer so. Warum sollte ich meine Zeit mit dem Studieren von Aufträgen verschwenden ? Es geht so viel mehr zu tun: Alten Hexen über die Straße helfen, die Umwelt reinigen, Spenden sammeln, Autogrammkarten auf öffentlichen Plätzen verteilen. Also fliege ich los. Auf halbem Weg begegne ich meinem alten Kumpel Hawkins, der mich bittet "Darf ich zusehen, wie du die Verbrecher verhaftest und die Gedächtnisse löschst und so ?" - "Du darfst sogar mithelfen, Hawkie !" - "Danke, Sir !" - "Aber Hawkie, du musst mich doch nicht Sir nennen - !"......

Wenn ich mich hier empfehlen könnte, stände einer großen Karriere nichts mehr im Weg - nur noch ein Fenster, das geputzt werden muss.   
Ich war fast fertig mit der großen Scheibe, als Bolls hereinstürmte, gefolgt von Poppins.  
"Springer", rief Bolls aufgeregt, "kommen Sie sofort mit, es gibt eine wichtige Nachricht !" Springer stand auf und folgte Bolls, der, wiederum gefolgt von Poppins, ins Zimmer gegenüber stürmte.   
"Poppins, dies ist nichts für Sie !", hörte ich ihn noch sagen, bevor die Tür zufiel und ich ganz alleine im Raum war.   
Da ich mit Fensterputzen nun endgültig fertig war, beschloß ich, Bolls` Mantel sofort zu bügeln, um danach vielleicht ernsthaftere Aufgaben übernehmen zu können. Bolls hatte von einer Muggelabteilung gesprochen, dort sollte ich mir ein Bügelbrett besorgen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Muggelabteilung sein könnte, also beschloß ich, einfach mal die Treppe zu fragen. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Prinzip begriffen...

Es war gegen 14.30 Uhr als ich auf den Flur hinaustrat. Es herrschte Stille, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Ich schritt auf die Treppenöffnung zu, doch keine Treppe war in Sicht.   
"Treppe 3 !", rief ich .  
"Hat noch Mittagspause !", antwortete mir eine Stimme.  
Gut; ich würde wohl eine andere Treppe bemühen müssen.  
"Wer bringt mich mal in die Muggelabteilung ?", rief ich ins Leere.  
"Ich nicht.", hörte ich jemanden flüstern, "die spinnen da doch alle ! Nimm den Aufzug !"  
Ein jeder anderer hätte diese Treppen wohl mal deutlich an ihre Pflichten erinnert, doch ich war nur ein Praktikant und dies war mein erster Tag und ich wollte nicht negativ auffallen. Darum ging ich zum Aufzug und drückte den Knopf mit dem Pfeil nach unten. Der Lift war bereits da und so konnte ich gleich einsteigen.  
Die Tür schloß sich und ich schaute mich in der engen Kabine um. Die Wände waren blau und flauschig, an einer Wand hing ein Spiegel, es gab einen kleinen Notrufknopf und darüber noch kleinere Knöpfe für jede Etage. Ich drückte die "1" , denn dort befand sich die Muggelabteilung. Am Fahrtgeräusch erkannte ich, wie der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte. "Suuurrrrrrrrrrrrr - krrkkkkkk !!!!"   
- Was war das ? Ich war stehen geblieben. Im ersten Stock konnte ich eigentlich noch nicht sein - es war seltsam. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Dann hörte ich einen lauten Knall. Draußen schrien Menschen. Das Licht fiel aus.   
"-"  
"Lumos". Mist, wo ist mein Zauberstab. Im Büro vergessen. Idiot ! Und jetzt ?   
"Hilfe ! Ich sitze hier im Aufzug fest !". Stille.   
"Hilfe !". Nichts.   
"Hallo ?!". Keine Antwort.   
"He !". Noch ein Knall.  
"Hiiiilfe !". Schreie draußen.  
"Hey, was ist da los ?". Niemand hört mich. Die Schreie sind zu laut.   
Ich lausche durch die Fahrstuhltür nach draußen. Einige Wortfetzen kann ich aufschnappen:   
"Raus hier !", ruft eine Männerstimme. "Aaahh!", kreischt jemand.   
Dann schreien viele Stimmen durcheinander. Ich verstehe ihre Worte.   
Sie rufen alle dasselbe:

"Das Dunkle Mal ! Hilfe !"

Nachwort: 

Dieses war Kapitel Eins. Ich hoffe, es hat euch soweit gefallen und bin für Lob & Kritik sehr dankbar. Rechtschreibfehler dürften eigentlich nicht mehr dabei sein. Falls doch: Lasst euch nicht davon stören ! Ich werde nicht wegen eines verbesserten Wortes die ganze Version neu hochladen.   
Da ich schon in etwa weiß, wie es weitergehen wird, könnte ich doch einfach mal ein bißchen Spannung erzeugen - indem ich Details nenne: Es gibt:

Einen Anschlag auf das Zaubereiministerium

Eine wichtige Beobachtung

Eine glückliche Fügung

Was ganz witziges

Was ganz trauriges

Ich schätze mal, hier läuft alles auf einen Krimi hinaus. Vielleicht fällt mir aber noch was Besseres ein und dann gibt es keine wichtige Beobachtung. Wer weiß. Viel Spaß noch beim Lesen !


	2. 2 - Eine wichtige Beobachtung

Kapitel 2 - Eine wichtige Beobachtung

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich der Tumult draußen gelegt. Das lag jedoch nicht daran, daß die Lage unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde, nein: Es war keiner mehr da ! Innerhalb von 10 Minuten nachdem das Dunkle Mal am Himmel gesichtet wurde, waren sämtliche Mitarbeiter aus dem Gebäude gerannt, geflogen oder appariert. Ich dagegen saß in einem Fahrstuhl fest und bekam von der Aktion draußen wenig mit. Ich merkte nur nach einiger Zeit, daß es stickig, sogar rauchig wurde.  
"Ein Feuer ?", dachte ich entsetzt, "Brennt es ?"  
Der Qualm drang durch den Schlitz zwischen den Schiebetüren und durch eine Lüftungsöffnung in die Kabine und meine Lage wurde immer brenzliger.  
"Tu was !", feuerte ich mich an. "Du bist ein Zauberer. Und ein Auror. Du hast jede Lage unter Kontrolle. Kein Problem für dich !"  
Doch im Apparieren war ich nie besonders gut gewesen und ich hatte niemals eine Erlaubnis dafür gekriegt, nachdem ich bei der Prüfung in der Wand zwischen Herren- und Damentoilette des Ministeriums stecken geblieben war.   
Ich wollte garnicht zur Damentoilette, ehrlich ! Aber wenn man an einer Stelle landet, die man garnicht erreichen wollte (oder in der Nähe), macht das alles nur noch schlimmer... Folglich hatte ich nun, in meiner problematischen Lage, Angst, meine Apparierkenntnisse zusammenzukratzen und einen verzweifelten (letzten) Rettungsversuch zu unternehmen. Nein, das musste auch anders zu lösen sein. Der Rauch wurde immer schlimmer. Es muss auuuch aaaandeeers zuuuu lööööseennn seiiii...   
Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich glaube, ich war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch was dann genau geschah, weiß ich bis heute nicht genau...  
  
... es ist qualmig in der engen Kabine des Fahrstuhls und ich liege auf dem Boden. Ich bin wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig. Plötzlich klappen die Wände des Fahrstuhls auf und geben den Blick in die weite Eingangshalle im Erdgeschoß frei. Niemand ist zu sehen. Halt ! Dort stehen zwei Menschen in der Ecke. Sie sind maskiert.

I: Es sind Todesser.  
H: He ! Wer spricht da ?  
I: Ich bin dein Instinkt, Herbert.  
H: Und was tust du hier ?  
I: Ich sorge dafür, daß die Leser den Handlungsstrang nachvollziehen können.  
H: Da kann ich ganz gut selber für sorgen !  
I: Ich fürchte, das kannst du nicht. Die Leser verstehen nichts. Schreib nicht so schnell.  
H: Misch dich nicht in mein Abenteuer ein !  
I: OK, OK, schon gut. Ich wollte ja nur helfen...  
H: Nicht nötig.  
I: Können wir jetzt weiter machen ?  
H: Gerne.

Die beiden Menschen schauen in meine Richtung. Sie kommen auf mich zu. Nein ! Falsch. Ich komme auf sie zu. Denn ich schwebe auf unerklärliche Weise langsam durch die Luft, immer dicht am Boden entlang.   
Oder schleife ich noch auf dem Boden ? Ich will den Kopf drehen, um das zu prüfen, doch er dreht sich nicht. Ich kann den Kopf nicht bewegen. Klar, denn ich bin ohnmächtig. Mittlerweile liege ich vor den beiden Todessern und sie beugen sich über mich.   
Der eine sagt etwas. Ich kann es undeutlich verstehen: "Da ist ja doch noch einer übrig geblieben. Er wollte sich im Fahrstuhl verstecken, haha !"  
Aus einer für mich nicht sichtbaren Richtung ruft eine dritte Person: "Hier is´ auch noch einer. Hat sich mit ´nem Nackte Hexen Magazin auf ´m Klo verkrochen. Sonst is´ das Gebäude leer."  
Jemand schwebt auf den Boden neben mir. Er ist ebenfalls ohnmächtig. Die beiden Männer gehen nun in Richtung des Dritten.   
"Dann lasst uns anfangen !", sagt der Erste.   
"Ok, los geht's.", antwortet ihm eine Stimme, die ich noch nicht gehört habe. Dann werden die Schritte immer leiser.   
Ich will den Männern nachschauen, doch mein Kopf lässt sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Stattdessen juckt mich etwas an der Nase. Es ist Staub, der mir in die Nase wirbelt. Denn Wind kommt durch die Haupteingangstür. Ich will mich kratzen. Doch mein Arm macht nicht mit.  
Eine ganze Weile geschieht nichts und ich liege regungslos auf dem Boden und das Jucken wird immer schlimmer. Der ganze Boden ist voller Staub.   
Dann kommen irgendwann die Männer wieder. Doch sie bleiben in meinem Rücken und kommen nicht in mein Blickfeld.  
"Wo verstecken wir das Ding ?", fragt der Erste.  
"Keine Ahnung.", meint der Dritte.  
Kurze Pause. Die Männer gehen im Raum herum und treten dabei ab und zu in mein Blickfeld. Sie suchen Schränke, Tische und Regale ab. Was wollen sie verstecken ?  
"Hier ist ein schönes Plätzchen für das Ding !", ruft einer der Drei irgendwo hinter mir. Die beiden anderen schauen auf und gehen zu ihm.  
"Ja. Hier können wir es anbringen.", sagt einer.  
"Gute Idee.", stimmt der andere zu.  
"Soll ich das mal übernehmen ?", fragt der Erste.  
Dann raschelt etwas und ich höre seltsame Geräusche.   
Wenn ich mich doch nur umdrehen könnte. Oder mich wenigstens kratzen. Und der Staub setzt mir auch immer mehr zu. Er wird immer häufiger aufgewirbelt und steigt mir in die Nase.  
Dann geschieht etwas Seltsames. Vielleicht liegt es an meiner Eigenschaft als Zauberer; denn obwohl ich ohnmächtig und regungslos bin, hält meine Nase den Juckreiz nicht mehr aus: Ich niese. Und wie ich niese ! Es ist ein so gewaltiger Nieser, das ich davon ein Stückchen hochgeschleudert werde, mich in der Luft drehe - und plötzlich in die andere Richtung schaue. Zugegeben : Die Landung ist sehr unsanft, denn ich habe keine Möglichkeit, sie mit den Armen oder Beinen abzufangen. Doch dafür kann ich nun in die Richtung der Todesser schauen, die ebenfalls entsetzt in meine Richtung starren.  
"Er hat geniest !", staunt der Erste.  
"Das ist seltsam.", meint der Zweite.  
"Er ist wach !", sagt wieder der Erste.  
"Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe nur das beste Rauchpulver benutzt. Er ist noch etwa 3 Stunden bewusstlos."  
"Und wieso kann er dann niesen ?"  
"Wer sagt, daß Bewusstlose nicht niesen können ?"  
"Wir sollten ´n sowieso töten !", mischt sich der Dritte ein.  
"Du weißt, was der Boss gesagt hat. Keine Toten ! Das ganze muss unauffällig bleiben. Es soll wie ein harmloser Brand aussehen !", sagt der Erste.  
"Und warum haste dann das Mal an ´n Himmel gezaubert ?", fragt der Dritte aufgebracht.  
Der Erste zögert. "Naja, ich - ähem - ich konnte einfach nicht anders."  
"Ach.", meint der Dritte zum Zweiten. "Er konnte nicht anders. Is´ ja ´n toller Anführer !"  
"Jetzt hör auf !", verteidigt sich der Erste. "Wir sollten fertig werden."  
"Dann stell´ das Ding endlich dorthin.", schimpft der Dritte.  
Und diesmal kann ich sehen, was gemeint war: Sie haben einen Pokal aus dem Pokalschrank genommen und ihn auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Nun legen sie einen Gegenstand hinein. Ich erkenne den Gegenstand: Es ist ein Portschloss. 

Ein Portschloss erleichtert den Transport von Personen mithilfe eines komplizierten Portschlüsselsystems, welches den gleichzeitigen Transport von bis zu 20 Personen von verschiedenen Orten zu einem gemeinsamen Ziel ermöglicht. Ein Portschloss wird an einem Ort plaziert und die ankommenden Personen landen in einem Umkreis von 50 Metern um den Gegenstand herum. Und das Beste: Die Personen können sich noch im Flug aussuchen, wo genau sie landen möchten. Das alles ist sehr kompliziert und gefährlich und ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert und kann daher nichts über die magischen Details erzählen. In jedem Fall würde dieses Portschloss den drei Todessern und ihresgleichen helfen, zu jeder beliebigen Zeit irgendwo hier im Ministerium unbemerkt zu erscheinen und jede Menge Unheil zu stiften. Wenn nicht jemand das Portschloss finden würde. Aber der Pokalschrank ist der beste Ort, um etwas zu verstecken, was niemand finden solle. Denn die Pokale sind allesamt viele Jahrhunderte alt und es kommen keine neuen mehr hinzu. Reinigen würde sie auch niemand, sie werden nicht einmal beachtet. Glücklicherweise habe ich alles beobachtet.   
Aber warum habe ich eigentlich all dies beobachten können - wenn ich doch angeblich bewusstlos bin ?   
Mein Körper ist ohnmächtig.   
Aber trotz allem kann ich denken.   
Das war auf keinen Fall von den Todessern eingeplant gewesen ! Ob mein Nebenmann auch denken kann ? Doch noch andere Gedanken quälen mich: Werden die drei Todesser uns töten ? Oder quälen ?

Währenddessen haben die Todesser ihre Arbeit erledigt und scheinen gehen zu wollen. Sie kommen auf meinen bewusstlosen Körper zu und bleiben noch einmal stehen.   
"Wollen wir sie wirklich hier liegen lassen ?", fragt der Erste.  
"Wir können Sie wieder dorthin schicken, wo wir sie gefunden haben.", antwortet der Zweite.  
"Ich mach´ das.", schlägt der Dritte vor und schon fliege ich langsam in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt ! Ich mache einen Salto in der Luft.  
Während das mit mir geschieht, sagt der Dritte noch : "Seht ihr: Er ist noch bewusstlos ! Ich hab´ die volle Kontrolle über ihn. Ich kann ihn auch gegen die Wand klatsch´n -"  
"Lass das jetzt.", wird der Dritte vom Ersten unterbrochen. "Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Komm endlich. Es ist schon spät geworden, die Zeitsperre hebt sich gleich auf."   
Und dann verschwinden die drei und ich sehe garnichts davon, weil ich mittlerweile wieder in meiner Kabine liege und die Wände hochklappen. Um mich herum lodern Flammen, und ich will um Hilfe rufen, doch mein Mund gehorcht mir nicht. Ich bin noch immer ohnmächtig. Schließlich wird mir schwarz vor Augen und innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich nicht nur ohnmächtig sondern auch wieder bewusstlos. Oder so. 

Nachwort: 

Erstens: Dieses Kapitel ist kürzer als das Erste und mir fällt nicht ein, wie ich es künstlich in die Länge ziehen könnte. Es stellt also eine Art Übergang von der Einführung (Exposition !!) zur eigentlichen Handlung dar.  
Zweitens: Vielleicht habt ihr euch gewundert, als die Hauptfigur plötzlich aus dem narrativen Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum ausbricht, um sich von inneren Stimmen zurechtweisen zu lassen, was die Verständlichkeit seiner Handlung angeht. Tut mir leid, wenn ihr das nicht so lustig findet wie ich. Aber es kommt wahrscheinlich noch öfter vor. 


	3. 3 - Diverse Dialoge

Kapitel 3 - Diverse Dialoge

Während ich in einem Fahrstuhl inmitten des brennenden Zaubereiministeriums lag und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief, bekamen die geflohenen Minister und das gemeine Volk vor den Toren des Ministeriums eine Show geboten, um die ich sie beneidet hätte (wäre ich wach gewesen): Die Publikumsmasse erlebte die Ankunft von Johnny John, dem legendären Eliteauroren und Helden meiner Kindheit. John, der wie immer in seiner Privatlimousine vorfuhr, gab zunächst eine Runde Autogramme und ließ sich mit seinen Fans vor dem brennenden Gebäude fotografieren, bevor er zur Tat schritt. Das Feuer war schnell gelöscht und der Auror und seine Helfer durchsuchten das Ministerium etwa eine halbe Stunde lang gewissenhaft. Und so fanden sie mich.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und blinzelte geblendet. Ich lag in einem Zimmer, das ich noch nicht gesehen hatte. Über mich beugten sich drei Personen: Mr. John, Mr. Bolls und Mr. Fudge, seines Zeichens Zaubereiminister von England.  
"Er ist wach.", bemerkte Bolls.  
"Hmmm.", brummte ich benommen und erkannte Johnny John, mein Idol.  
"Guten Tag .", sagte es [das Idol] und streckte mir die Hand hin. Ich nahm sie zögerlich und schüttelte sie, dann setzte ich mich auf.  
Bolls schien schlecht gelaunt zu sein.   
"Was zum Teufel hatten Sie im Fahrstuhl zu suchen ?", brummelte er. "Wollten Sie hier den Helden spielen ? Zum Teufel, Sie sind hier Praktikant ! Wir haben Verantwortung für Sie ! Bei Alarm haben Sie das Gebäude zu verlassen. Das war gefährlich !", er holte Luft, "Verlassen Sie sich darauf, daß das heute ihr letzter Arbeitstag war."  
"Häm ?", stieß ich erschrocken hervor. Der Herr machte wohl Witze. Ich schaute zu Fudge, der gerade etwas sagen wollte.  
"Warten wir doch erst einmal, was der Herr äh.."  
"Harmcharm."  
"...zu sagen hat und entscheiden dann..."  
Ich war sehr dankbar, der Zaubereiminister schien hier das Gerücht bestätigen zu wollen, er sei ein gütiger, warmherziger Mensch. Natürlich gab es noch andere Gerüchte über ihm. Eines besagte, er sei ein egoistischer, kaltblütiger Schlächter, ein anderes bezeichnete ihn als schwachsinnigen, hohlbirnigen Hammel, der keine Regierungsentscheidung ohne den Rat seines Freundes Albus Dumbledore treffen konnte. Aber das war natürlich Quatsch. Doch nun musste ich mir eine gute Erklärung einfallen lassen.   
"Nun, hm, ich war gerade im Fahrstuhl, als ich von draußen Geräusche -"  
Bolls unterbrach mich wütend: "Was hatten Sie im Fahrstuhl zu suchen ?"  
"Naja, hm, die Treppen wollten nicht und ich musste doch in die Muggelabteilung..."  
"Schwache Ausrede. Sie fliegen ! Rauuusss !"  
"Moment, ich habe doch etwas Wichtiges beobachtet..."  
Fudge wurde aufmerksam, auch Johnny John sah mich plötzlich interessiert an.

L: Das ist deine Chance, Herbie !  
H: Wer bist du denn schon wieder ?  
L: Nicht wichtig, hör mir lieber zu...  
V: Hör nicht auf ihn, er ist dein Leichtsinn...  
H: Und wer bist du ?  
V: Dein Verstand.  
H: Klingt gut.  
V: Leider bin ich nicht besonders groß...  
H: Was soll das denn heißen ?  
L: Vergiss es einfach, Herbie. Hör mir zu: Du musst ihnen eine Heldengeschichte über dich auftischen. Das ist deine Chance, zum Auroren zu werden !  
H: Ich soll lügen ? Nein, du spinnst wohl, niemals !  
L: Hm.. wir können ja abstimmen. Was meinst du Mut ?  
M: Bin dafür.  
L: Und du, Ehrgeiz ?  
E: Dafür, wenns was bringt.  
L: Und du, Opportunismus ? Schließt du dich der Mehrheit an ?  
O: Ja.  
L: Tja, Herbie. Hier drinnen sind alle dafür...  
H: Aber ich kann nicht gut lügen...  
L: Kein Problem, ich übernehme das Reden !  
H: Na gut.

Ich (oder besser: Mein Mund) begann zu reden: "Nun ja, hmm, ich brach die Tür des - äh ich meine: ich apparierte aus dem Fahrstuhl und wollte gerade das Gebäude verlassen aber, äh, schnell mal gucken, ob noch jemand zu retten wäre.. hm. Dann kamen plötzlich drei Todesser in die Eingangshalle - und ich versteckte mich. Ich beobachtete, wie sie ein Portschloss versteckten , hm, dann wollten sie einen Zauberer töten, den sie wohl noch gefunden hatten. Doch das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich sprang aus meinem Versteck und schickte zwei von ihnen mit einem schnellen Zauber zu Boden. Doch der Dritte war zuviel für mich. Ich konnte ihn noch entwaffnen doch er rang mich zu Boden. Aber nun hatten die Todesser es mit der Angst gekommen : Sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand und flohen so schnell, daß ich sie nicht mehr , hm, stellen konnte. Dann lief ich schnell zu dem bewusstlosen Zauberer und brachte ihn zur Toilette, um ihn , hm, mit Wasser wiederzubeleben .Doch in der Toilette war dichter Qualm und ich , hm, lief noch schnell zum Fahrstuhl um, hm, etwas zu holen, das ich vergessen hatte, hm, ja, und dann wurde ich vom Qualm bewusstlos..."

H: Du Trottel ! Ging es nicht ein bißchen glaubwürdiger ?  
L: Wer nichts wagt, gewinnt auch nichts. Guck lieber, Fudge hat´s geschluckt."

Das schien wirklich so. Fudge zog die Augenbrauen verwundert hoch und sagte halb zu mir, halb zu Mr. Bolls: "Mr. Harmcharm, Sie sind ein Held ! Und das am ersten Arbeitstag !"  
Doch Bolls blieb skeptisch. "Woher wollen Sie überhaupt wissen, daß sie es mit Todessern zu tun hatten ?"  
Ich musste nicht lange überlegen. "Mein Instinkt hat es mir gesagt - ähh..." Ich merkte gerade, daß meine Antwort dumm klang, als Fudge schon weitersprach: "Ein Auror zeichnet sich durch seinen Instinkt aus; Mr. Harmcharm, ich glaube, Sie sind in dieser Abteilung genau richtig !"  
Ich strahlte. Zu Bolls sagte Fudge dann: "Und dieses Naturtalent wollten Sie rausschmeißen ? Sie sollten ihn lieber einstellen."  
Bolls schien der Gedanke daran nicht zu behagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nichts gegen mich persönlich; vielmehr machte ihm die moralische Niederlage gegen seinen Vorgesetzten zu schaffen. Er klammerte sich an seine letzte Hoffnung: "Mr. John, Sie haben noch garnichts gesagt. Was halten Sie von der Sache ?"  
Mein Vorbild musterte mich eindringlich, sodass ich mich nicht wohl in meiner Haut fühlte.

H: Jetzt ist es vorbei.  
I: Nein, dein Vorbild hat einen guten Eindruck von dir bekommen. Ein wenig leichtsinnig war es, aber du hast Glück gehabt. Stimmts, Glück ?  
G: Hehehe.

Mein Instinkt sollte wieder einmal recht behalten.  
"Ich glaube, Mr. Harmcharm ist genau der Richtige für den neuen Posten in Ihrer Abteilung, Rupert. Oder haben Sie bereits einen Nachfolger für mich gefunden ?"  
Mr. Bolls gab auf. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Ok, Mr. Harmcharm, " er wandte sich mir zu, "versuchen wir es einmal mit Ihnen. Sie bekommen nach Ihrem Praktikum hier einen guten Posten, wenn Sie sich bewähren. Sie können morgen mit der Aurorenarbeit beginnen - das läuft dann aber noch unter "Praktikum" - Bezahlung gibt's erst in zwei Wochen. Alles klar ?"  
"Jawohl, Mr. Bolls."  
"Ok.", er reichte mir die Hand, "Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Wir werden Sie morgen in ihren Aufgabenbereich einführen..."  
Ich schüttelte seine Hand und war noch ganz verwirrt. Nachdem mir auch der Zaubereiminister gratuliert hatte, meinte er: "So, Mr. Harmcharm, und nun möchten wir das Portschloss sehen."

Erst Stunden später hatte ich Zeit, ein wenig nachzudenken.   
Das Portschloss war unter Beifall der Menge gefunden und entfernt worden - es stand nun in Askaban, als nette Überraschung für eventuell ankommende Todesser. Bei der Gelegenheit kündigte Mr. Johnny John mich als seinen offiziellen Nachfolger an. Das führte zu einigen Fotos und Interviews und so stand ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben im Tagespropheten:

PRAKTIKANT RETTET MINISTERIUM  
BEI EINEM ÜBERFALL AUF DAS LONDONER ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM AM HEUTIGEN NACHMITTAG ERWIES SICH EIN AURORENPRAKTIKANT ALS HELD UND WURDE DARAUFHIN ZUM DIREKTEN NACHFOLGER DES ALTERNDEN STARAUROREN JOHNNY JOHN ERNANNT.  
"ICH ERINNERE MICH AN NIX", SAGTE MR. WILLIAMS, DESSEN LEBEN PRAKTIKANT HERBERT HARMCHARM UNTER EINSATZ DES EIGENEN RETTEN KONNTE. ER VERJAGTE EINE GRUPPE TODESSER UND FAND ZUDEM EIN PORTSCHLOSS, MITHILFE DESSEN BIS ZU 50 TODESSER IN DAS MINISTERIUMSGEBÄUDE HÄTTEN EINDRINGEN KÖNNEN. MAN KANN SAGEN, DASS WIR MR. HERBERT HARMCHARM UNSERE MAGISCHE DEMOKRATIE ZU VERDANKEN HABEN.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte ich wohl von Glück reden, daß Mr. Williams nicht ebenfalls bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen war und die Wahrheit verbreitete. Dann wäre meine kleine Lüge sofort aufgeflogen. Aber das merkte ich erst, als ich seine Stellungnahme im Tagespropheten las.

H: Danke, Glück.  
G: Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun.  
H: Wie ?  
G: Ich habe nicht bewirkt, daß er sich nicht erinnern kann.  
H: Und wer war das dann ?  
G: Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder hat das Ganze einen tieferen Sinn und ist ein Teil des Plans oder es war Zufall und vielleicht Glück für eine andere Person.  
H: Das ist ziemlich kompliziert.  
V: Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.  
H: Mal was anderes, Jungs... Wie ist es eigentlich möglich, daß ich mich mit euch unterhalten kann ?  
V: Das ist ganz normal, das kann jeder.  
H: Aber IHR seid doch ICH, oder ?  
V: Stimmt fast: Wir sind Teil deines Körpers.  
H: Wo ist denn der Unterschied zwischen mir und meinem Körper ?  
V: Das ist garnicht so einfach. Also, DU bist eigentlich nur das Bewusstsein ... so wie ich der Verstand bin und der Spinner da hinten der Leichtsinn. Auch du bist nur Teil deines Körpers.  
H: Aber ICH bin doch HERBERT, oder ?  
V: Stimmt. Hauptsächlich bist du Herbert, und wir gehören zu dir.  
H: Ha ! Also bin ich immer noch der Boss in diesem Laden.  
V: Gewissermaßen...ja . Hmm, doch . Stimmt. Von dem Standpunkt aus habe ich das noch garnicht gesehen. Aber du kannst nicht ohne uns. Wir sind eine Symbo-... Symi...-Symbamiä...-  
H: Du meinst Symbiose ?  
V: Nein, ich meine: Du kannst nicht ohne uns -  
H: Das sehe ich ein. Hmm. Ist mein Instinkt wirklich der eines Auroren ?  
V: Er ist ein sehr guter, glaube ich. Du könntest es zu etwas bringen. Nur dein Mut ist noch etwas zu klein. Heute hat er zum ersten Mal die Angst und hmm mich besiegt. War aber auch unfair, denn Leichtsinn und Ehrgeiz haben ihm geholfen.  
H: Und wie geht es jetzt weiter ?  
V: Frag beizeiten mal den Instinkt. Im Moment schläft er aber. Und ich werde auch gerade von der Müdigkeit übermannt. Du solltest schlafen, Herbert.  
M: Schlaaaafen.  
H: Gähn... Ok, ich schlafe ja schon ein...

Und das tat ich dann auch erstaunlich schnell. Und zwar zu Hause, in meinem Zimmer. Man muss ja bodenständig bleiben.

Nachwort:

Zum Schluss wurde es ein wenig philosophisch. Mir gefällt sowas. Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass alles verständlich und sinnvoll war -...

V: War es nicht !  
A: Ach sei doch still... 


	4. 4 - Monolog

Kapitel 4 - Monolog

So, Harmcharm, guten Morgen erst einmal. Vielleicht sollten Sie nach dem Aufstehen mal in den Spiegel gucken; Sie sehen fürchterlich aus. Kaufen Sie sich einen Kamm, das ist die erste Regel für einen Auroren aus meiner Abteilung. Denn wir Auroren sind keine durchschnittlichen Polizisten, nein, Charmharm, wir haben Stil. Schwarzer Anzug, unauffälliger Zauberstab, schnittiger Besen, geile Frisur. Schauen Sie mich an und nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel.  
So einen Anzug bekommen Sie nun übrigens auch. Hier hängt er - aber nicht dreckig machen, wer weiß wie schnell Sie hier wieder rausfliegen und dann müssen noch andere das Ding tragen. Wo haben Sie Ihre Sonnenbrille ? Vergessen ? Schlecht, sehr schlecht. Woher Sie das wissen sollten ? Junger Mann, lesen Sie denn keine Kriminalromane ?  
Ein Auror ohne Sonnenbrille ist wie eine Wurst ohne Zipfel, wie ein Topf ohne Deckel, wie eine Party ohne Rupert Bolls... Also beschaffen Sie sich gefälligst eine. Winkelgasse. Da gibt's spezielle Brillen für Auroren, fragen Sie danach.  
Einen Zauberstab haben Sie ja erst einmal, zeigen Sie mal her.... na ja, fürs Erste wird es reichen, profilieren Sie sich erst einmal in meiner Abteilung und dann sehen wir weiter. Einen Besen bekommt jeder Mitarbeiter gestellt. Sie können sich Ihren in der Besenkammer im 5. Stock heute noch abholen, Poppins bereits Bescheid gesagt, dass Sie kommen und sich einen aussuchen können, fleißiger Junge, dieser Popp-... wo war ich stehen geblieben ?  
Ach, ähm: Sie sind sicherlich ganz gespannt auf Ihre Aufgaben hier, was ? Ja, das sind alle neuen Auroren. Heute bekommen Sie zunächst eine kleine Führung durch unser Haus, dazu habe ich natürlich keine Zeit, bin ein wichtiger Mann, immer beschäftigt, Sie wissen schon. Mr. John hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, Ihnen Ihren Beruf etwas näher zu bringen. Sie treffen ihn am Mittag in der Kantine.   
Ach, und noch etwas: Ihre Arbeitszeiten sind hoffentlich klar: Sie erscheinen hier jeden Morgen um 5 Uhr und verlassen das Gebäude nur zu offiziellen Einsätzen. Mittagspause ist zwischen 12 und 15 Uhr, Sie können sich dann genau eine Stunde lang frei nehmen. Abends ist normalerweise um 18 Uhr Zapfenstreich, aber richten Sie sich ruhig schon auf Überstunden ein.   
Sie sehen: Dies ist ein harter Job. Aber man kann es auch weit bringen bei uns. Nehmen Sie mich als Beispiel: Ich habe hier als Fensterputzer angefangen, so wie sie. Und nach 10 harten Jahren war ich an der Spitze. Habe im Laufe meiner Karriere drei Arme und fünf Beine verloren - apropos: Sie sind hier nicht versichert oder so. Ihre Gesundheit ist ihr Privatvergnügen. Sollten Sie sich ernsthaft verletzen, werden Sie in unserer Krankenabteilung auf Staatskosten behandelt; aber wenn Sie sich verstümmeln oder sterben, verlieren Sie Ihren Job sofort. Oh, schauen Sie mal, da: Ein Vogel ! Wie kommt der denn hierher ? Ähm. Alles klar, Charmcharm ? Noch Fragen ? Gut, dann besorgen Sie sich nun ihren Besen und sehen Sie bloß zu, dass Sie pünktlich in der Kantine sind, Mr. John wartet nicht gerne mit dem Essen !  
Das wär`s schon, Charmharm, wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder im Büro. Ich habe Tipparbeit für Sie. Bis dann !

Nachwort: 

Wie man aus der Überschrift hätte lesen können: Es handelt sich bei diesem kurzen Kapitel um einen Monolog, in dem Rupert Bolls seinen neuen Auroren Harmcharm nicht zu Wort kommen lässt. Jetzt hat der Leser ein paar wichtige Informationen und im nächsten Kapitel kann endlich wieder etwas passieren. Viel Spaß ! 


	5. 5 - Der Stollentroll

Kapitel 5 - Der Stollentroll

Nachdem ich meine Arbeitseinweisung im Büro von Mr. Bolls hinter mich gebracht hatte, blieben mir noch einige Stunden, bevor ich meinen neuen Lehrmeister Johnny John, den berühmten Starauroren, den Helden meiner Kindheit, in der Kantine treffen sollte.   
Ich entschied mich also zunächst einmal, die Besenkammer aufzusuchen und mir mein neues Gefährt abzuholen. Ich war wirklich gespannt; meinen ersten Besen hatte ich im Alter von 5 Jahren von meinem Onkel Tom zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen. Es war ein Kinderbesen ("Flieg-nicht-zu-hoch-und-feg-doch-gleich-mal-den-Hof-damit") und ich habe ihn noch immer.  
Meine Mitschüler hatten sich immer gefragt, warum ich an den schulischen Flugstunden seit Jahren nicht mehr teilgenommen hatte. Der Grund dafür war mein Kinderbesen, mit dem ich mich beim besten Willen nicht in die Schule trauen konnte. Einmal hatte ich es gewagt und war dafür sogar vom Lehrer Wochen später noch ausgelacht worden. Das war mir Lektion genug und ich flehte meine Eltern an, mir einen altersgemäßen Besen zulegen zu dürfen. Doch für so etwas schien meine Familie kein Verständnis zu haben, nicht einmal Onkel Tom war bereit, mir Geld für einen Sauberwisch zu geben - viel mehr war er beleidigt, dass ich seinen guten alten Kinderbesen in die Ecke geschmissen hatte.

Treppe Nummer 3 war mir wieder mal ein guter Begleiter. Ich traf sie gleich in der zweiten Etage an, als ich aus Bolls´ Büro trat und sie nahm mich bereitwillig mit in den fünften Stock.  
"Na, wie hast du dich so eingelebt hier ? Man hört ja nur gutes über dich..."  
"Ja...", entgegnete ich geschmeichelt "ich habe ein bisschen Glück gehabt und wurde als Auror eingestellt..."  
"Und wie ist der Job ?", wollte sie wissen und erklärte mir ihr Interesse: "Als kleine Stufe wollte ich auch immer Auror werden, doch man hat mich nie genommen. Die hat doch ne Macke, haben sie gesagt. Pah ! Stattdessen wurden damals, als ich noch jung und sprunghaft war, Treppen gesucht - damals wurde das Gebäude gerade erst gebaut, musst du wissen - und so habe ich eben diesen Posten hier angenommen. Ist kein schlechter Job, weißt du. Ok, einige Leute trampeln ziemlich auf mir rum und die Bezahlung ist mies. Aber man lernt auch ne Menge nette Leute kennen. Jeden Donnerstag wird man geputzt und am Wochenende habe ich frei. Ich bin zufrieden."  
"Ich werde heute in meine Arbeit eingeführt, von Johnny John -"  
"Oh, Johnny John, den hab ich auch öfter mal transportiert. Ist ein netter Kerl, hatte immer ein bisschen Bohnerwachs für mich dabei."  
"Den treffe ich nachher in der Kantine. Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich die finde ?"  
"Klar, ich bring dich sogar hin. Dauert aber ein bisschen, vor der Kantine ist meistens Stau.   
Da versuchen die zweistelligen Treppen immer, uns einstelligen die hochrangige Kundschaft wegzuschnappen. Ist ein fürchterliches Gedränge, lauter schmutzige und ungepflegte Treppen, die meisten von ihnen haben nicht mal ein Geländer !... So, hier wären wir im fünften Stock, die Besenkammer befindet sich hinter der Ecke im anderen Flur. Du kannst sie eigentlich nicht verfehlen."  
"Danke. Ach ähem - hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie ich mir die Zeit bis zum Mittag vertreiben könnte ?"  
"Hmm, das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich frag mal Nummer 4, die hat immer ne Idee parat. Warte gleich hier auf mich, es dauert ein bisschen. Bis gleich !"  
Und schon war sie nach oben verschwunden.

Ich ging um die besagte Ecke und kam in einen Flur voller Pflanzen. Es waren grüne, rote, gelbe und auch blaue Gewächse von jeder möglichen Größe (die größte Pflanze reichte von einem Ende des Flurs bis zum anderen), die auf dem Boden und auf Hockern standen, in kleinen Beeten wuchsen oder von der Decke herabwucherten. Und all dies in einem Flur mit nur einem Fenster, der aber trotzdem durch Magie ausreichend beleuchtet war.  
"Herbarium" stand auf dem Schildchen neben der ersten Tür, weitere Schilder lauteten "Ministerium für Pflanzenkunde", "Abteilung für wilde Pflanzen" und neben einer verriegelten und vergitterten Tür prangte ein gelber Hinweis "Abteilung für besonders wilde Pflanzen, Mr. Sprout, schriftliche Anmeldung erforderlich". Sämtliche Türen waren mit Pflanzen überwachsen, nur eine sah ganz normal aus.   
Das musste die Besenkammer sein.  
Als ich anklopfte, geschah erst einmal gar nichts. Ich überprüfte das Schild neben der Tür, "Besenkammer" stand darauf. Ich klopfte noch einmal an, wieder antwortete niemand. Also beschloß ich, einfach einzutreten. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt -   
"AU !!!!", schrie eine Stimme und ich spürte, wie sich die Türklinke in meiner Hand bewegte. Erschrocken ließ ich los und starrte auf die Klinke. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bekam plötzlich einen Mund, der sich vor Schmerz verzerrte.  
"Hast du den keinen Anstand, Bengel !", nörgelte die Klinke.  
"Äh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wusste ja nicht das...", sagte ich verdattert.  
"Ich habe geschlafen", sagte die Klinke. "Geh nicht so ruppig mit mir um, Flegel !"  
"Ich habe angeklopft, und als niemand geantwortet hat, wollte ich mal gucken..."  
"Wenn niemand antwortet, kommste später wieder. So früh haben wir außerdem noch gar nicht geöffnet. Was willste denn ?"  
"Ich brauche einen Besen und man sagte mir, ich sollte ihn hier ..."  
"Ja, Junge, geh mal rein und such dir einen Besen raus. Welcher Zweck ?"  
"Was ?"  
"Für WELCHEN ZWECK brauchst du das Ding ?"  
"Zum Fliegen..."  
Die Klinke stöhnte und verzog genervt das Gesicht.  
"Oder was ???"  
"Ich will NUR deinen Beruf wissen und dann brauchen wir kein Wort mehr verlieren... !"  
"Ach so, ich bin Auror, also, Lehrling, so zu sagen..."  
"Gut. Such dir einen Besen von denen dort rechts im zweiten Regal einen aus. Wer schickt dich ?"  
"Mr. Bolls hat gesagt..."  
"Und wie heißt du ?"  
"Harmcharm, Herbert Harm-.."  
"Gut, das wird überprüft, schnapp dir nen Besen und verschwinde !"  
Die Klinke wurde langsam etwas patzig. Das gefiel mir nicht.  
Ich trat an das mir zugewiesene Regal und schaute mir die Besen an, die dort lagen. Sie sahen alle sehr gut aus und hatten vielversprechende Namen. Da ich über technische Einzelheiten nicht informiert war (und für mich jeder Besen nur ein Fortschritt sein konnte) schnappte ich mir einfach ein Modell namens "Falke" und trat wieder aus der dunklen Kammer.   
Bevor ich verschwand, wagte ich noch ein Wort mit der Türklinke, die schon wieder zu schlafen schien.  
"Und wo stellt man den Besen ab ?", fragte ich.  
"Hmm Brmm Brmmm." , hörte ich nur und stellte fest, das die Klinke wirklich wieder schlief oder zumindest so tat als ob. Also ging ich einfach.

"Gute Wahl !", meinte Treppe Nummer Vier, die bereits im Treppenhaus auf Höhe des fünften Stockwerks auf mich wartete. "Den Besen sieht man hier bei den meisten Auroren. Falke, habe ich recht ?"  
"Ja, ganz richtig.", stimmte ich zu, froh, mich endlich wieder mit normalen Leuten, oder wenigstens Treppen unterhalten zu können.  
"Nummer drei hat mich geschickt.", begann Nummer Vier. "Ich sollte dir ein paar Tipps geben, was du hier so machen kannst." Sie kam näher und flüsterte: "Ich mach mit dir eine kleine Führung durch das Gebäude. Das gibt mir die Chance, eine kleine Pause vom Alltag zu machen. Unten warten einige Leute auf mich, die ich nicht gerne transportieren würde."   
"Alles klar.", sagte ich und sprang auf. 

Mittags setzte mich Nummer Vier direkt vor der Kantine ab, wobei sie hart um einen Landeplatz kämpfen musste, denn es war wirklich voll im Flur vor der Kantine.   
Auch von der Kantine konnte man dies behaupten. Es war 12 Uhr und die gesamte Mitarbeiterschaft kämpfte um Sitzplätze und bildete eine schier endlose Schlange vor der Essensausgabe. Es wunderte mich gar nicht, dass die Kollegen von der Aurorenabteilung sich da lieber Pommes Frites von der Imbissbude bringen ließen.  
Ich sah mich in der überfüllten Kantine um und bemerkte erst auf den zweiten Blick Johnny John, der mir fröhlich aus einer hinteren Ecke zuwinkte. Ich quetschte mich durch die Massen und kam zu ihm an seinen Tisch, wo bereits eine Mahlzeit für mich stand.  
"Oh, vielen Dank." , stammelte ich, "Sehr freundlich von Ihnen." Ich setzte mich.  
"So früh hatte ich noch gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet.", meinte Mr. John. "Ich habe gehört, sie hatten den ganzen Morgen frei. Bei solch einer Gelegenheit gehen die anderen Beamten immer sofort in die Stadt, betrinken sich und kehren erst viel zu spät zurück ins Ministerium. Bei Ihnen hätte ich so etwas ähnliches eigentlich auch erwartet..." Er lachte.  
"Nein, Mr. John. Ich habe mir meinen Besen besorgt und danach bin ich ein bißchen durch das Gebäude geflogen und gewandert und -"  
"Geflogen ? Doch nicht etwa mit dem Besen ?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." Ich erinnerte mich an das Schild vor der Eingangstür. "Mit der Treppe. Der Besen liegt jetzt im Büro."  
"Und jetzt kennen Sie sich schon ein bisschen besser hier aus ?"  
"Och." Ich überlegte mir erst, was ich antworten wollte. Das dauerte Johnny John jedoch zu lange und er fuhr fort:   
"Nun essen Sie erst einmal in Ruhe und danach fliegen wir direkt nach London hinein, zur Winkelgasse, da habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen. Auf dem Flug erkläre ich Ihnen Ihre Ich war überrascht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, sofort fliegen zu müssen. Mir fiel ein, dass ich gar nicht gut fliegen konnte und ich begann zu beten, dass ich es nicht völlig verlernt hatte. Ich hatte nur ab und zu mal zum Einkaufen einen Besen benutzt, doch da war ich jedes Mal nur knapp über dem Boden geflogen und zudem sehr langsam, um nur nicht von meinem Kinderbesen zu fallen. Doch ein Kinderbesen machte einen enormen Unterschied zu meinem neuen Gefährt. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich auf Anhieb damit klar kam, sonst würde ich mich gleich blamieren. n Job ein wenig. Das Gebäude muss ich Ihnen ja nun nicht mehr zeigen - das ist doch auch schon mal etwas."  
"Was haben Sie denn genau in London zu erledigen, Mr. John ?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass es nicht zu neugierig von mir war.  
"Nun, gut dass Sie fragen, denn Sie könnten mir eine Hilfe bei dem Job sein." Er lächelte mich an. "Es gibt da einen Informanten in der Winkelgasse, den wir um einige Informationen bitten müssen. Es geht dabei unter anderem um die Sache, die Sie hier gestern abend erlebt haben. Wir wollen herausfinden, wer hinter der Sache steckt und wie wir an die Hintermänner herankommen."  
"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wer der Hintermann ist, es ist Lord V-"  
"Bitte sprechen Sie den Namen hier nicht so laut aus, sonst fliegen Sie sofort aus der Kantine", unterbrach er mich wohlwollend. "Natürlich wissen wir, wer hinter den Todessern steht. Aber er, dessen Namen wir hier nicht nennen wollen, plant nicht jede Aktion selber. Viel mehr sind es tiefergestellte Todesser, die so etwas anleiern und ihren Meister damit überraschen wollen, plötzlich einen Weg ins Ministerium offen stehen zu haben. Und diese Leute suchen wir. Der Informant kennt sich aus mit dieser Gesellschaft. Er ist selbst so eine Art Todesser."  
"Und warum verhaften wir ihn dann nicht einfach ?"  
"Wenn wir ihn verhaften könnten, bräuchten wir ihn nicht als Informanten. Das Problem ist, dass er uns doch jedes Mal wieder entwischt. Wir haben es oft genug probiert, das können Sie mir glauben. Ach, da fällt mir ein: ich wollte Ihnen das DU vorschlagen. Es stört mich, einen Kollegen ständig mit seinem Nachnamen anzusprechen..."  
"Natürlich gerne, klar, wir duzen uns, Mr. Jo- ähh Johnny." Ich war überrascht und konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde und versuchte schnell wieder auf das Thema zurückzukommen.  
"Eins verstehe ich noch nicht, äh, Johnny..."  
"Ja ?"  
"Wenn er euch ständig entwischt und ein Todesser ist...wie kann dieser jemand dann ein Informant sein ? Wieso sollte er euch Informationen geben wenn er sowieso entwischen kann ?"  
Johnny John lachte. "Nun, es klingt unglaublich, aber... Dieser Informant hat einfach ein verdammt loses Mundwerk und plappert die wichtigsten Dinge aus, ohne den Ernst daran zu erkennen oder zu respektieren. Es... es ist ihm so zu sagen egal, wem er schadet. Er ist, ähem, etwas seltsam, du wirst schon sehen."  
"Aber er ist trotzdem so intelligent, dass er euch immer wieder durch die Lappen geht ?" Es klang tatsächlich unglaublich.  
"Du wirst es selbst erleben. Probier ruhig, ihn zu schnappen. Gelingen wird auch dir das nicht."  
Ich war vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Wenige Zeit später landeten wir nach einem erstaunlich fehlerfreien Flug in der Winkelgasse, direkt zwischen Gringotts und dem Zauberstabfachhandel von Mr. Ollivander. Zunächst half mir Johnny John beim Kauf einer Original-Auroren-Sonnenbrille mit jedem möglichen magischen Schnickschnack. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich damit sollte, aber es schien wichtig zu sein, also beschwerte ich mich nicht. Doch die Brille verschwand sofort nach dem Kauf in der Tasche, weil ich sie fürchterlich fand. Johnny lachte nur darüber und meinte, ich würde meine Sonnenbrille schon noch zu schätzen lernen.  
Dann gingen wir zum "Tropfenden Kessel", der Kneipe Nummer Eins im gesamten Land. Hier wartete laut meinem Begleiter der Informant auf uns.  
Als wir eintraten, sahen sich einige Leute interessiert zu uns um. Der Raum war voll und einige Leute begannen zu tuscheln, weil sie Johnny John erkannt hatten.  
"..und das ist der Kleine aus dem Tagespropheten..." hörte ich einen alten Zauberer seinem Nachbarn mitteilen und er deutete auf mich. Ach ja, ich stand ja im Tagespropheten. Ich war ja ein Held.  
Johnny grüßte kurz den Wirt, der mit einer knappen Handbewegung an die rechte Seite der Theke deutete, wo nur ein Gast saß: Ein kleiner hässlicher Stollentroll mit einem Hut, der viel Platz für sich hatte, da sich niemand neben ihn setzen wollte. 

Aus dem "Lexikon der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene der magischen Welt" von Prof. Dr. Abdul Nachtigaller:  
Stollentroll, der: Entfernt verwandt mit dem Gemeinen Hempelchen, darf der Stollentroll für sich in Anspruch nehmen, das statistisch am wenigsten geschätzte Lebewesen der Welt zu sein, noch vor dem Dementoren. Während sich andere boshafte Daseinsformen zumindest durch Kühnheit auszeichnen oder durch körperliche Überlegenheit Respekt heischen, kann der Stollentroll wirklich keine einzige lobenswerte Eigenschaft vorweisen, schlimmer noch, er gibt es nicht einmal vor und erfreut sich seiner Ruchlosigkeit. "Stollentroll" gilt in verschiedenen magischen Kommunen der Welt als bußgeldpflichtige Beleidigung und kann in manchen Gegenden Wirtshausschlägereien, Familienfehden oder Duelle, ja sogar kleinere Bürgerkriege nach sich ziehen.

"Seit wann wird so jemand in einer Kneipe geduldet ?", raunte ich meinem Kollegen zu.  
"Der Wirt weiß, dass wir seine Informationen brauchen, darum hat er ihn hineingelassen. Angenehm ist ihm das sicher nicht. Schlecht fürs Geschäft."  
"Es ist trotzdem recht voll hier..."  
"Die meisten Zauberer bemerken ihn absichtlich nicht."  
Das konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Als Kind war ich einmal von einem Stollentroll in ein Waldstück gelockt worden und ich irrte stundenlang darin herum, bis meine Mutter mich wiedergefunden hatte. Seit dem wusste ich, dass man einen Stollentroll schleunigst fortjagen sollte, wenn man ihn zufällig traf. Zum Glück halten sich diese abscheulichen Wesen zumeist in den Bergen auf, wie ja der Name schon sagt, unter der Erde.  
Dieser Stollentroll saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Hocker, nippte an seinem Bier und schien in Gedanken versunken. Er schaute erst auf, als Johnny John sich neben ihm auf einen Barhocker niederließ.  
"Kähähä.", gackerte er sofort drauf los, ohne auf die anderen Gäste zu achten, die sich verdutzt umschauten und offensichtlich gestört fühlten. "Wen haben wir denn da... Johnny Johnny, wie geht's, altes Haus ?"  
Johnny schlug einen erstaunlich freundlichen Ton an: "Könnte mir nicht besser gehen, Kleiner; aber die Frage ist: wie geht es dir, mein Freund ?"  
Der Stollentroll gackerte wieder. "Alter Schmeichler, gut das du fragst. Mir geht es gut. Und weißt du warum ?"  
"Nein, keine Ahnung."  
"Ich bin raus aus den dunklen Geschäften. Kein Todesser mehr. Besitze jetzt eine Farm in Cornwall, kähähä."  
"Ja, natürlich, kann ich mir gut vorstellen ... und, wie lebt es sich dort unten ?"  
"Nein, Mensch, Johnny, stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe gar keine Farm. Ich wollte dich nur testen. Ich bin jetzt Auror, so wie du und der neben dir, kähähä. Warst in der Zeitung, was ?", wandte er sich an mich.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und presste ein "Ja." hervor. So schrecklich erschien mir der Stollentroll eigentlich gar nicht. Ein wenig verlogen, allerdings eher bemitleidenswert als bösartig.  
"Kähähä, ein wenig schüchtern, dein Freund.", wandte er sich wieder meinem Partner zu, als er von mir keine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekam. "Wem verdanke ich deinen Besuch, Kollege ?"  
"Tja, weißt du - es gab da gestern so einen Zwischenfall im Zaubereiministerium, unschöne Sache, du hast sicher davon gehört... man hat mir gesagt, du könntest vielleicht mehr darüber wissen..."  
"Kähähä.", plapperte der Stollentroll drauf los, "du glaubst ich würde dir helfen, aber ich bin nicht mehr bei diesen Voldemortisten, ich hab mich den Grindelwäldlern angeschlossen. Und selbst wenn ich noch dabei wäre, würde ich meine Kollegen ja nicht verraten, weder Pawnes noch Fisher, kähähä."  
"Pawnes und Fisher sagst du ?", hakte ich nach. Es war unglaublich.  
"Sagte ich das ? Das tut mir leid, da habe ich mich versprochen. Passiert mir öfter, weißt du. Ich meinte natürlich Fawnes und Pisher, kähähä."  
Das Gackern ging mir auf den Geist. Das wollte ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Doch John hielt mich davon ab, das hässliche Wesen anzubrüllen oder handgreiflich zu werden.  
"Ich verstehe schon. Was hätten die beiden denn damit bezweckt, wenn sie es getan hätten ?", fragte er geduldig, was eine gewisse Erfahrung im Umgang mit diesem Stollentroll erahnen ließ.  
"Du denkst, ich sag dir das, aber du irrst dich. Ich bin jetzt Nachtwächter bei Gringotts und über meine Vergangenheit rede ich nicht. Frag doch mal Dawson, der kann dir da Geschichten erzählen... Ups, sagte ich Dawson ? Hab ich mich schon wieder versprochen. So was ! Ich meinte natürlich Bolls, kähähä. Oder war es Harmcharm ? Kähähähä."  
Mir langte es endgültig. Ich ging dem abscheulichen Wesen an die Gurgel und bereute es im nächsten Moment auch wieder. Denn sofort schrie der Stollentroll laut los: "HILFE, ICH WERDE VERGEWALTIGT, SO HELFT MIR DOCH, ICH BIN DOCH NUR EIN ARMER STOLLENTROLL. DIESER MENSCH WILL MICH TÖTEN, ER IST EIN TODESSER !" Es war so fürchterlich, dass ich erschrocken wieder von ihm ab ließ.   
"Kähähä.", gackerte der Stollentroll nur.  
Ich wollte nun etwas Einsatz zeigen: "Jetzt reicht es, wir nehmen dich mit, vielleicht helfen dir ein paar Tage in Askaban, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen und uns Auskunft zu erteilen. Stollentroll, du bist festgenommen." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Johnny John, wie er sich kopfschüttelnd und in dunkler Vorahnung mit der Hand durchs Gesicht wischte.  
Ich wollte den Stollentroll greifen, damit mein Partner ihn dann irgendwie magisch verhaften könnte, ich wusste nicht so genau wie man das machte. Doch ich kam nicht dazu: Das kleine Wesen schlüpfte mir durch die Arme, sprang auf die Lampe an der Decke und verschwand mit einem schadenfreudigen "Kähähä" durch die Hintertür.  
Ich war verdutzt, reagierte aber schneller als mein Partner, der noch stärker kopfschüttelnd und sich noch stärker durchs Gesicht wischend und Grimassen schneidend einfach stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte, dem Stollentroll folgen zu wollen.  
Ich hingegen sah Handlungsbedarf und rannte sofort los, durch die Hintertür, dem kleinen Biest hinterher.   
Die Verfolgung war zunächst leicht, denn es gab nur einen Fluchtweg: Durch den Flur in den Hinterhof, über die Mauer in die Winkelgasse. Als ich den Hof erreichte, sah ich den Stollentroll gerade noch über die Mauer verschwinden. Er blickte sich um, grinste, "Kähähä" und verschwand.  
Ich wollte mit meinem Zauberstab die Mauer öffnen, doch ich wusste nicht mehr, welchen Stein ich antippen musste. Zum Nachfragen war es zu spät und Ausprobieren erschien mir aussichtslos, darum kletterte ich kurzerhand ebenfalls die Mauer hoch. Es war nicht leicht und bedurfte einiger Muskelanstrengung, doch ich schaffte es irgendwie.   
Auf der anderen Seite, in der Winkelgasse, war normaler Einkaufsbetrieb, die Straße war voller alter und junger Zauberer mit Hüten, Bärten und vollgestopften Einkaufstaschen. Es war sehr unübersichtlich.  
Ich hielt angestrengt Ausschau nach dem kleinen Wesen, entdeckte es jedoch nicht. "Haben Sie vielleicht einen kleinen Stollentroll hier lang kommen sehen ?", fragte ich jemanden, der neben mir stand, während ich die Straße beobachtete.  
"Ja, er ist dort hinten bei Flourish & Blotts verschwunden, dort hinten, kähähä."  
Ich rannte los, in Richtung der Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts , schubste dabei einige Menschen aus dem Weg und merkte plötzlich, dass etwas faul war... Diese Stimme...   
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Das Wesen, das mir Auskunft gegeben hatte, warf gerade den Hut und den Bart fort, winkte mir fröhlich zu und verschwand laut gackernd in einer Seitengasse.   
Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, mich zu ärgern. Bis zu der Seitengasse waren es einige Meter, auf denen sich Menschen tummelten, und ich hatte wieder Mühe, mich durchzudrängen.   
Die Gasse war dunkel und voller Dreck. Meine Augen benötigten einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Ich wankte blind einige Meter und bemerkte dann das kleine Wesen, das unmittelbar vor mir mit dem Rücken an einer Mauer stand und nicht weiter wusste. Der Stollentroll war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen, jetzt saß er in der Falle.  
"Tja, das war wohl nichts, mein Freund." , sagte ich und baute mich vor ihm auf. Mir gefiel die Situation unglaublich gut und es erinnerte mich an die Johnny-John-Aurorenromane, die ich als Jugendlicher verschlungen hatte. Ich war ein Auror, mein Gegner war mir unterlegen und ich besaß eine Sonnenbrille.  
"He !", rief der Stollentroll, "ich geb`s ja zu..."  
Das fand ich gut.  
"... Ich bin der Zaubereiminister von Holland ! In geheimer Mission ! Inkognito ! Daher die Verkleidung ! Äußerlich sehe ich wohl aus wie ein ordinärer Stollentroll, aber innerlich bin ich ein reicher Magier, ein hohes Tier, ein mächtiger Politiker... Das ganze ist ein Täuschungsmanöver, verstehst du ?..."  
Ich verstand, dass ich es hier mit einem Irren zu tun hatte. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem kleinen Wesen und hob drohend meinen Zauberstab. "Rühr dich nicht, oder ich muß von meinem Zauberstab Gebrauch machen !"  
Da begann der Stollentroll zu heulen. "Buhuääähähähä....", schluchzte er, viel zu laut, und die Tränen kullerten ihm über das Gesicht, "niemand mag mich. Alle Menschen denken, ich wollte ihnen Böses tun, nur weil ich ein Stollentroll bin. Jeder richtet seinen Zauberstab gegen mich, wenn er mich sieht. Und das nur, weil ich ein Stollentroll bin. Buääääähhhhhähähähääää."  
Das war nun wieder eine Situation, mit der ich gar nicht klar kam.   
"Nun beruhig dich doch...", versuchte ich es und schaute mich um, ob schon Passanten auf uns aufmerksam wurden. "Niemand hat etwas gegen dich." Das stimmte nicht. "Es ist nur so, dass du nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast-"   
"Buähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhähhhääääääähhh...."  
"Wir wollten ja nur ein paar Informationen...", ich kam mir ein wenig lächerlich vor, aber mir tat das Wesen plötzlich leid. Man hatte es ja auch nicht leicht, ein Stollentroll zu sein. Und niemand konnte etwas dafür, als was er geboren wurde...  
"Ich gebe euch eure Informationen ja gerne. Aber ich will mich auch mit euch unterhalten, ein paar kleine Späße machen -" er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht "niemand unterhält sich gerne mit einem Stollentroll, ich weiß das, ich bin einer, aber ich sehne mich doch auch nur nach Freundschaft, Geborgenheit ... und so..."  
Ich konnte das durchaus verstehen.  
"Dann komm mal mit zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, mein Partner wartet dort noch...", meinte ich versöhnlich, "und dann reden wir mal bei einem Bier darüber."  
"Danke.", schluchzte der Stollentroll gerührt, so dass es mir das Herz zerbrach. Er war wirklich ein bemitleidenswertes Lebewesen, das ärmste Geschöpf das mir jemals begegnet war. Wenn sie auch kleine Kinder in Wälder lockten - so taten sie es doch nur in der Sehnsucht nach ein wenig Gesellschaft, nach Freunden. Ich hatte volles Verständnis dafür. Wir gingen zurück in die Winkelgasse und ich nahm meinen Zauberstab, um die Mauer zum Tropfenden Kessel zu öffnen.   
"He," , versuchte ich ein kleines Gespräch mit dem Stollentroll, "weißt du zufällig, den wievielten Stein von rechts man hier-"  
"Kähähä !", hörte ich hinter mir und ich sah gerade noch, wie der Stollentroll die Regenrinne eines nahen Gebäudes hochkletterte, mir zuwinkte und auf dem Dach verschwand.  
"Halt !", rief ich verdutzt, doch ich kam mir plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor und hatte keine Lust, das kleine Biest noch weiter zu verfolgen. 

  
Niedergeschlagen kehrte ich in die Schankstube des Tropfenden Kessels zurück. Johnny John saß mittlerweile mit einem Bier an der Theke und unterhielt sich mit dem Wirt. Er schaute auf, als ich den Raum betrat und fragte lächelnd: "Na ? War wohl nichts mit der Verfolgung, was ? Mach dir nichts draus, ist uns allen schon passiert."  
"Ich hatte ihn sogar in der Falle. Doch dann bekam ich plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm, und ich dachte, er wäre nun umgänglich geworden und würde die Wahrheit sagen..."  
"...und dann ist er dir entwischt."  
"Genau. War keine Glanzleistung, ich weiß."  
"Wir haben oft versucht, ihn zu erwischen. Aber er lässt sich jedes Mal etwas neues einfallen. Trotzdem können wir zufrieden sein. Wir haben drei Namen bekommen. Das ist mehr als gewöhnlich."  
"Aber die waren doch erstunken und erlogen..."  
"Wir werden es trotzdem überprüfen.", erklärte Johnny John und stand von seinem Platz auf, "Du musst wissen, das ein Stollentroll das verlogenste Wesen der gesamten Welt ist. Es hat den Anschein, er arbeite für die Todesser - doch er macht bei seinen Verleumdungen keinen Unterschied, er verrät jeden und führt jeden in die Irre. Für Voldemort mag er nützlich sein. Doch ihm ist Voldemort ganz egal, er lebt nur für sich und seinen Vorteil. Es macht ihm Spaß, Menschen zu verraten und daher gehe ich davon aus, das zumindest einer von den Namen, die er uns nannte, richtig ist. Wir sollten das also durchaus ernst nehmen."  
"Weißt du denn die Namen noch ?", fragte ich, nur um etwas von meiner eigenen Dummheit abzulenken.  
"Ja, er sagte Dawson, Pawnes und Fisher."  
"Er sagte aber auch Pawson und Dawnes...", erinnerte ich mich.  
"Nein, er sagte Fawnes und Pisher. Das halte ich allerdings für Blödsinn. Niemand heißt Pisher..."  
John bezahlte den Wirt, für das Bier und für den Stollentroll. Dann nahm er seine Sonnenbrille und drängt mich in Richtung Tür.

Nachwort: 

Das war das fünfte Kapitel und ich hoffe, es war ein bisschen interessanter als das vierte :-) Es tut mir ein bisschen Leid, dass ich dafür ein Wesen aus Walter Moers´ fantastischem Roman "Die 13 ½ Leben des Käpt´n Blaubär" ausleihen musste. Der Lexikoneintrag stammt komplett aus diesem Buch, der Stollentroll ist seine Erfindung. Aber ich klaue ja auch schon bei Joanne K. Rowling, warum also nicht auch in anderen Büchern - ist schließlich eine Fanfiction. (ich will nämlich kein Geld dafür - nur ein paar Reviews, um es noch mal zu erwähnen)   
Ich kann euch auf jeden Fall nur wärmstens empfehlen, mal "Die 13 ½ Leben des Käpt´n Blaubär" zu lesen, falls ihr das nicht längst getan habt, der Stollentroll und sein "Kähähä" sind nicht die letzte geniale Erfindung dieses Buches...


End file.
